


Resacas

by samej



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace días que no tienen dinero y se terminan las últimas reservas de comida en medio del mar, sin ninguna isla a la vista, con Zoro señalando seguro hacia una dirección indeterminada con el brazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resacas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Takameru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Takameru/gifts).



> Escrito para el [meme de tropes](http://samej.livejournal.com/149175.html?thread=2009527#t2009527), para el prompt "drunk!fic.

Hace días que no tienen dinero y se terminan las últimas reservas de comida en medio del mar, sin ninguna isla a la vista, con Zoro señalando seguro hacia una dirección indeterminada con el brazo.

—Estoy seguro de que hacia allí encontraremos algo.

Luffy se ríe porque, en serio, Zoro.

—Estás señalando a un sitio diferente cada vez. Antes el sol estaba allí. 

Lo dice como si tuviera la más mínima idea, aunque no es así. 

La cuestión es que es cierto. Si tuvieran alguien que supiera navegar en la barca podrían saber que están en una corriente ligeramente circular. Es variable así que saldrán. En algún momento. 

—El sol se mueve —razona.

—Pero no de lado a lado del cielo —es la respuesta que recibe.

Y eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Ya has bebido suficiente, trae la botella.

Porque como no les queda comida, ni agua, se les ha ocurrido beberse lo único que tienen. Ron. 

Quizá no ha sido muy buena idea.

—Me aburro y tengo hambre, Zoro. Quiero caaaaaaaaaaaaaarne. 

—Qué quieres que haga.

—¡Pesca algo!

—No me apetece, estoy borracho. Luego. Además, no lo podremos cocinar.

—Pero soy tu Capitán, ¡tienes que hacerme caso!

Luffy hace pucheros y Zoro le ignora, dando un largo trago a la botella y cerrando los ojos al sol, cayendo dormido casi al instante. 

Le despierta el sonido de un chapoteo en el agua y un “Zoro” ahogado. No sabe donde está, por un momento, con el sol ardiéndole en los ojos y la resaca reptando tras ellos. Mira por la borda a punto de ver cómo Luffy se hunde inexorablemente y Zoro no piensa, se lanza tras él, dejando barca, espadas, y botella a su suerte.

Le alcanza cuando ya ha soltado todo el aire (malditas frutas, maldito Luffy) y consigue arrastrarles a ambos hasta la barca, a la que llega a duras penas.

Luffy se queda estirado encima de él cuando suben a ella. Le deja recuperar la respiración antes de increparle.

—Se puede saber qué narices haces, inconsciente, que no te puedes meter al agua.

Resulta que al futuro Rey de los Piratas le ha arrastrado un pez cuando ha intentado pescarlo. Zoro quiere matarle.

Luffy se alza sobre sus manos, apoyándose en la madera y le mira sonriente desde arriba, aún con medio cuerpo sobre él y las piernas entre las suyas, oculta el sol tras su pelo negro y las gotas caen desde él a la cara de Zoro. 

Alza la mano y le aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Luffy desciende, despacio.

—Idiota —murmura Zoro.

Luffy no contesta, pero Zoro nota la sonrisa contra sus labios.


End file.
